tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Rommie
| aliases = XMC-10-284 | series = Andromeda | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = Artificial intelligence | base of operations = Andromeda Ascendant | known relatives = | status = Destroyed then reactivated | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Under the Night" | final appearance = "The Heart of the Journey (Part 2)" | actor = Lexa Doig }} is one of the central characters featured in the science fiction television series Andromeda. Played by actress Lexa Doig, she first appeared in the series pilot episode, "Under the Night" and appeared in humanoid form in 108 out of 110 episodes. Description Andromeda is the artificial intelligence of the High Guard starship the Andromeda Ascendant. Referred to as "Rommie" by her peers, she directly interfaces with all of the ship's computer and weapons systems and advises Captain Dylan Hunt on the ship's current status and capabilities. Rommie's persona is patterened after that of a young woman, though being a computer program, she is in fact genderless. Rommie can project her image throughout any part of the Andromeda Ascendant, either on the bridge's monitor systems or in the form of a hologram where she can manifest herself anywhere on the ship that she pleases. Rommie's systems also datalink to the various gynoids stationed on the ship, allowing her to conduct physical tasks that she would not otherwise be capable of performing. Eventually, an android avatar of Rommie was constructed by Seamus Harper, which was fashioned in her virtual likeness. The avatar form allowed Rommie even greater physical functionality than that of the robot support staff on the ship. Biography In CY 9784, Rommie helped to conduct evasive maneuvers during an armed skirmish against a fleet of 10,000 Nietzscheans in a conflict that came to be known as the Battle of Hephaistos. When the Andromeda Ascendant was lured into the gravitational singularity of a black hole, Rommie warned Dylan Hunt about the time dilation effects that were taking place throughout the ship. The Andromeda was trapped in the black hole's gravity well and frozen in suspended animation for 303 years. During this time, Rommie's systems were inactive. In CY 10087, a salvage ship called the Eureka Maru pulled the Andromeda away from the singularity and Rommie's systems came back online. She had the misfortune of telling Captain Hunt that three-hundred years had passed and that everyone he had ever known was now gone. Andromeda: Under the Night The members of the salvage crew, led by Captain Beka Valentine, boarded the ship as per the orders of their employer, Gerentex. Beka's chief engineer, Seamus Harper attempted to hack into the ship's mainframe to gain control of the vessel, but Rommie manifested herself before Seamus and ejected his consciousness from her systems. Andromeda: An Affirming Flame Beka, Seamus and their colleagues Trance Gemini and Rev Bem ultimately turned against Gerentex and sided with Dylan Hunt. Dylan invited them to become members of his new crew in a campaign to re-establish the Systems Commonwealth (which had collapsed during the 300 years that the Andromeda was trapped in the black hole). Seamus Harper, obsessed with Rommie and her capabilities (both on a physical and technological level), created an android avatar for her so that she could serve with the crew in a physical capacity as well as a virtual one. Seamus was very proud of his work and developed a strong emotional connection to Rommie. Andromeda: To Loose the Fateful Lightning Notes & Trivia * Related categories * images * appearances See also External links * * * Rommie at Wikipedia * * at the Holosuite * References ---- Category:Robots